Silver Silence
by ugetorlo
Summary: Silence can be deafening. Silence can be hurtful.But how can you express what you feel in a silver silence.
1. whispers of friendship

**_WHEN YOU READ THIS STORY, I WANT YOU TO REVIEW.NOW, LETS TALK ABOUT WHAT REVIEWING IS.MANY PEOPLE CONSIDER REVIEWING TO CLICK A BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN(WHICH IS TRUE) & TO TYPE COMPLIMENTS TO THE AUTHOR OF THE STORY. ALSO, I BELIEVE, THERE IS SUCH A THING AS BEING FLAMES. I AM NO ORDINARY STORY TELLER(YOU WILL SON SEE)SO LIKE IT OR NOT I'M DIFFERENT. OTHER AUTHORS WOUL GET OFFENDED AT THE ARIVAL OF A FLAME, I AM NO OTHER AUTHOR. INSTEAD, I ASK YOU TO FLAME ME. I FIND IT HARD TO BELIEVE THAT NOBODY BUT ME HAS EVER HEARD OF CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. THEREFORE, I AM LED TO THE OPINION THAT, FLAMES HELP MORE THAN REVIEWS. REVIEWS GIVE THE WRITER A BURST OF CONFIDENCE OR PERHAPS A REMINDER OF THEIR GOOD WORK. BUT FLAMES, FLAMES TEACH ME WHAT MISTAKES I HAVE MADE, AND HOW TO FIX THEM. ALTHOUGH THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT REVIEWS ARE UNWELCOMED. IN FACT, REVIEW FOR EVERY CHAPTER YOU READ! BUT I JUST THINK YOU OUGHT TO KNOW THAT I WELCOME BOTH REVIEWS & FLAMES WITH MUCH, MUCH ENTHUSIASM!_**

_p.s: you probably think that i'm really boring and all that but, i was just showing off...all u need 2 kno is 2 read, review, &(most importantly) flame! that will be alldoes a little bow_

_

* * *

_

**_SILVER SILENCE

* * *

_**

It was a stormy night out on the Hogwarts grounds. Athick fog hovered over the area, spreading a mingledfeeling of horror anda fearful aprehension. Frail bars of glowing moonlight filtered through the dense mass of twirling clouds, casting mystical reflections on the wildly bucking lake. Rain danced around in a heavy and mad frenzy as it fell. The wind screamed and howled tremendously, seeming to slice the very air into painful slivers. It whistled along the surface of the bone-cold lake, causing waves to swell up from the rumbling depths of the waters. Lightning reached down its many fingered limb and raked the land, leavingsteaming burns upon the earth's face. Wild thunder growled out triumphant, booming howls of raw power, shaking the groaning castle and all of the soaked recipiants huddling inside.

Inside the entrance hall a pack of first years, all sopping wet, stood shivering togather(both in fear as well as in the feirce cold).

A young Sirius Black stood amongst them, shivering despite himself, looking around at the grand castle's decoritave walls. Everyone else had found someone to talk to and were conversing the future sorting, but he was a shy creature and was too preocupied with what had just happened. He rubbed his hands against his soakedarms for warmth as he reviewed past events. Hogwarts was a giant castle and he had been accepted into it's interior. But first they had to cross the lake on magically propelled boats. Apparantly, this was an unbreakable tradition. So, as a welcome greeting, all of the fourth years and above had shoved first years into boats that were barely staying afloat in the black and blood freezing cold depths of the lake. Sirius frowned as the memory of being tossed into the lake by a large gang of students resurfaced in his mind. He hadn't found anyone to attach himself too, unlike the rest of the first-year population(it seemed), so he walked alone off of the train. Therefore, he was made an easy target. He blew a long ebony black srand of his slick hair(from the water) out of his face as he tried to get a bright side to his situation. He supposed that the cackling students who had picked him off of his feet hadn't meant for him to miss the docked boats, and that it was an accident that he was tossed into the water itself.

A nervous voice roughly shook him out of his thoughts. Startled, he looked around to see who had made the noise.There next to him was a girl with honey blond/brown hair and forest/hazel green eyes was looking at him intently.

"Uh... sorry, what did you say?" he asked, sort of embarrassed that someone had been talking to him and he didn't know it.

" I said, whats your name?"she said, not at all detered by his lack of concentration.

"Oh...Sirius," he said, than almost as if on a second thought, he added,"Black. My name's Sirius Black. What's yours?"

"My name is Jaquetta Turnomville." she said," You're more wet than any of us, what happened?" she added, looking him over.

"Well, I...uh, I fell in the lake." he said quietly, feeling embarrassed, he didn't want her to think he was real clumsy!

"Oh...wel hard not to, wasn't it. What with all of those giant waves out there." she said laughing. Herlaugh was contagious, and he found himself smiling too. He liked this girl, she was nice, and she had swiftly altered his feeling of shame to one of boldness. So the two immediatly became friends. (just goes to show u, first impressions do count!)

Just then, a severe looking woman marched gracefully through the doorway. She adjuusted her square-rimmed spectacles and cleared her throat while staring down all of the students one by one, all in a matter of seconds. The group of soon to be students were immediatly silenced. Sirius stopped in mid-word, cuasing Jaquetta to hold in another short burst of laughter. Sirius realized what he was doing and shut his mouth quickly, also trying not to laugh. The moment passed when the straight-backed woman spoke.

"My name is proffessor McGonagal and I am to lead you not only to the Dining hall, but lead you through your years here at Hogwarts." she swiped some dust off of her green robes,"You will all be housed into either Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. Please walk through the two large doors ahead of you, in a line." the still quiet students fearfully lined themseles up, trying their hardest to do so quietly, so as not to disturb the woman who gave every sign of severeness.

Inside the great hall there were four long, wooden tables in front of a horizontal table lined with teachers. The walls were lined with glass windows that displayed the ever increasing ferocity of the storm outside of the warm room. Above them floated white candles which gave off the faint scent of cinnamon and honey. When one looked past these, they would be met with a towering ceiling that showed the rolling clouds, the stinging rain, and the spearing lightning all booming down upon the room beneath.

Then, their attention was snapped back to the front of the room, right before the teacher's table, to a dusty,old hat that Proffessor McGonagal was placing tenderly on an equally old footstool. The room was silenced as the eager students watched the hat in anticipation.Amazingly, a tear near the brim opened wide, like a mouth and sang out its heart. It sang of a time when its voice was a new as their faces, a time when peace rolled comforingly over the green land. It told the story of how Hogwarts came to be, and why they would be sorted into where. All in all, it inspired a sense of purpose into the oncoming first-years. As the lost wavering note thinly dwindled down into silence, booming cheers erupted from the seated students. Sirius clapped politly along with them. He turned to Jaquetta who, he was surprised to see, was standing with her eyes closed as if listening to the song all over again. He hesitantly tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to open her eyes and look at him.

"Sorry, sometimes I just get so cuaght up in music." she smiled at him, making him unconsciuosly smile back.Then he heard his name called. This made him snap his neck around to see Proffessor McGonagal searching through the mob of students, looking for his face. He quickly walked through rows of mingled students to find himself at the front of the line. He walked up to the hat and placed it over his head. Even though the hat fell down over his black/blue eyes he could still feel the whole room's eyes boring into him. He waited with bated breath. Then a loud, yet rusty voice yelled out...

**_" GRYFFINDOR!"_**

He lifted off the hat and looked about the room, his eyes finally stopping at the table of students that were waving at him cheerfully. As soon as he had walked over to the table he was bombarded with slaps on the back and many congratulations from people he didn't even know. He sat, feeling extremely depressed. He wondered stonily, what his parents would think about him being sorted into Gryffindor. So, trying to take his mind off of things he sighed and waited for Jaquetta to be sorted. Andhe was disapionted when she wassorted into Hufflepuff. His only friend...in Hufflepuff! This wasn't good. He was then greeted by an extreme felling of lonliness. He looked around at his fellow Gryffindors, who were all watching a boy named James Potter being sorted. Sirius wondered if Jaquetta knew anyone in Hufflepuff. He hoped so, he didn't think anyone should feel this lonely.All of a sudden, an applause erupted about him. James had been sorted into Gryffindor!

Before he knew it, the feast had started, and the golden platters were filled to the brim with intoxicating foods of every type. As he began reaching for a loaf of bread a voice stopped him.

"Hi. I'm James Potter.Whats your name?" inquired the boy next to him. Sirius met his eyes and smiled.

"My name is Sirius Black."


	2. singing bravery

**_Brain Fart...(don't know what 2 write...)hmmmmmmmm

* * *

_**

It was way past the welcoming feast, but it seemed as if no matter of time could escape the storming tantrum that took place just outside of the thick, stone castle walls. The many hallways, cluttered with portraits, held about them a sense of comfort and drowsiness. Although, the event taking place inside of them was anything but that.

Sirius ran, full tilt, along the many corridors( that at this moment seemed nothing more than a maze). He looked over his shoulder to see if there was anyone following him, and saw with relief, that nothing but his shadow lay behind him. He trotted to a stop, still beathing hard, and looked about himself. Just then it seemed as if a large curtain had been draped around the castle, muffling the former feelings of security and sleepiness. These fading feelings were soon replaced by a sharp stab of fear, fear of the unknown, fear of the impossible. Which was quickly followed by an overwhelming feeling of alertness and aprehension. Sirius looked about nervously, the hairs on the back of his neck raised as he felt someone's eyes peirce uncomfortably through his back. He began to back against a wall, uneasily, trying to see whatever or whoever washunting him. He thengot the overpowering feeling of the fear of the hunted, he saw no way out, he was trapped. His breath began to quicken and he began to see flickering shapes in the shadows, his ears faintly picked up the sound of a delicate padding of the feet, almost silent. Because of his fear, his senses had grown ten-fold it seemed. The sound of the hunter stalking it's prey became the only thing he could hear. Each tender footstep drew him closer to his doom, and he knew it. He shivered a little, sliding downthe wall as the oncoming darkness cameever closer to him.His breath caught in his chest and he closed his eyes, knowing that it was coming closer. He braced himself for the unknown, although, nothing it seemed could compare with the terror that had frozen his blood right now. Then at the sudden burst of noise, his glittering, black/blue eyes snapped open without his control.

* * *

"Sirius? Sirius?Wake up, breakfast has already started." a young James Potter shook a sleeping Sirius awake,"You better not be like this all year, you're so hard to wake up." James complained as Sirius shot bolt-upright in hisbed. He looked about the room, as if to assure himself that this room was reallywhere he was, and thenhe laughed. 

" No, I'll wake up on time eventually, I was just dreaming." he said as he got dressed.

* * *

James and Sirius both walked down to the Great Hall together. After their meeting last night, at the dinner table, they had both considered the other a cool person, and both were determined to win a friend through this magicalyear. And, why not start sooner than later, all the more time to have fun together when they got to know each other. 

They sat down at a table next to a very sleepy looking boy. He had his brown head resting on a skinny arm behind a plate filled with food. It looked as if he hadn't touched any of his food, and it was terribly clear why. Both James and Sirius could plainly hear his steady snores. James shot Sirius a quick questioning look, as he carefully sat down next to the sleeping figure. Sirius, not understanding what the "questioning" look meant mouthed," What?"

James, looking carfully at the sleeping figure, whispered," Should we wake him?" But then, the boy shot straight up in his creaking seat. He looked around the room through surprised, amber eyes. Then seeing both James and Sirius frozen in the act of whispering around him, his expression changed to one of annoyance.

" You just did." he stated offhandedly, he began to quickly wolf down his food, as he quickly glanced at his ever ticking watch. All of this, he did so fast that Sirius and James barely had time to meet eyes. (they still were frozen, due to surprise) The other boy broke their still-spell by quickly grabbing his bags and rushing out of the room. (still carrying a piece of toast)

James whistled," Somebody's in a hurry!" The about-to-be conversation was interuppted when someone sat down inbetween them. All that Sirius could see was a violent flash of red hair, and he was down. He felt himself fall off the edge of the bench(he was sitting on the end)and land on the floor. But, having quick reflexes, he caught himself just in time. He shook his head, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you over, well maybe i did...but sorry!" a breathless voice said from above as a freckled arm reached down to help him up.

He got back onto his seat,"Who...why...what?" Sirius asked, confused at being knocked off of his seat by someone he didn't know. A pretty girl stood before them, brushing some dust off of her green, plaid (school uniform) skirt. She had wiast length, wavy red hair and was smiling at them in a friendly way.

"Well see, there was this Slytherin, long brown hair and all. And she was aiming a spell at you. And neither of you noticed, so I ...uh...yea." she smiled shyly at the floor when she noticed that James had been staring at her straight for about a minute, his mouth still opened in surprise.

"Oh! That would be my cousin Bellatrix." Sirius slapped his forehead," How could I have forgotten?" he asked to no one in particular.

She looked at him, shocked,"Thats your cousin? Why is she mad at you?" At this, Sirius burst out laughing, drawing a few people's eyes.

"Oh! She doesn't need a reason to hate me. Never has, never will." Apparantly she didn't think that was funny in the least bit, she sat down, right inbetween the two of them. James looked as if he was working up the courage to say something.

"So...what did you say your name was?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of her radiant green ones.

" Oh. I didn't, did I?" she giggled," I was a little preocupied with warning you. Sorry. My name is Lily Evans."

" I'm Sirius Black, and this here is James Potter." he roughly patted James on the back, who looked like he was in heaven, since he heard Lily's name.He shook himself, a little reluctantly, out of his daydreaming stupor.

"Well, I have to go, bye." and with that she got briskly off the slightly dusty bench. After a few seconds of watching her go, Sirius turned to his still hypnotized friend.

" She seems like she's pretty nice, what do you think, James? James?" he, rolling his eyes, waved his hand in front of James's face. When this didn't wake him, something else did. A very handsome, black, and glossy owl fluttered down softly towards Sirius. Without landing, it deftly dropped a trembling, red envolope on Sirius's lap. Then, with what Sirius thought, seemed like great haste, turned tail and fled. This not only woke James up, but put him into quick action.

" Thats a howler, Sirius, run Sirius, run!" Sirius just looked stupidly at the, now smoldering, letter on his lap(that was letting out a growing whistle, like that of a tea kettle) The only thought that ran, at lightning speed, through his mind was,"_ She knows, she knows..."_ Then, to his surprise, James(with a determined face) swiped the crackling letter off of Sirius's lap and began to sprint towards the great double doors. All of the students, who wern't looking before, snapped their haeds around and watched the small figure bound towards the exit. Proffessor McGonagal stood up, lip thinly shrinking by the minute.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter! where are you going!" she called over the now gossiping school. But James didn't stop there, he heaved open the heavy doors, and stumbled outside.


	3. Roaring anger

**_SILVER SILENCE_**

James ran, stumbling on the unfamiliar ground, towards the lake. His messy, black hair was blown back due to the reckless speed at which he tore past the fringe of the Forbidden Forest. Fall leaves stirred from their grassy beds in his wake, birds flew out of their trees in alarm, and he stumbled on his shoes that had recently became unlaced in his hurried flight. But he noticed none of this, all he could see was the great blue lake ahead of him and all that he could hear was the ever-growing shrill whistle of the howler (which was steadily becoming more and more hot in his small hand). Then, a change came over the howler's shrieks, it began to screech out unrecognizable booms of rage. The howls ripped through the crisp, fall air, making him squint his eyes (he could already feel a headache coming on).

He ran harder, he was so close to the lake! His breath hitched in his heaving chest. He could make it! The wind tore at his slight figure.He could- he fell to his knees in pain as the howler erupted in red, smoking flames. He quickly dropped it, clutching his injured hand to his chest, he scrunched his eyes up against unconscious tears of excrutiating pain. He sat thus for only a few valuable secondsbefore shaking his messy head.Then his hazel eyes widened as he saw the howler begin to catch flame on the dry sickened grass. Thinking quickly (or not thinking at all) he swiped it up and threw it into the lake, while he stopmed out the fire below him.

This worked very well except for one teensy, tiny, itsy-bitsy, wittle problem...

* * *

_**SIRIUS'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Sirius sat completely still, in what some thought was shock, he was just staring, unfocasedly, at the spot where the howler had layed on his lap. Nearby students imitated him, laughing, all the while seeing if they could get a reaction out of him. They did this for about five minutes straight, before realizing that he wasn't even looking at them. They turned away, frowning, as Sirius mulled over his hurt thoughts.

"_How did she find out so quickly? How did she find out at all? Someone must have told her...but who..." _Sirius gulped,"_ Who would want something this horrible to happen to me?"_ his murky thoughts quickly swam to Bellatrix's laughing face.

"_I know she hates me, but...but we're family and ...and." _he buried his glossy head on his arms resting on the table. He could still feel everyone's eyes on him, but he didn't care. Inside of his brave heart, feelings of anger swelled within him.

"_She doesn't know what its like, living in my family. She's used to being pampered and waited on like a princess. If I find out that she really was the one who did this then I'll..."_ he blew angrily at some thin, black whisps of hair that had fallen in before his eyes, trying to think of something horrible enough to do to Bellatrix.

He could tell, by the return of the gossiping voices, that everyone's attention was now no longer on him. He sighed in relief, then jerked his head up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

_**JAQUETTA'S POINT OF VIEW**_

He jerked his head up and twisted his shoulder away from me in surprise. I noticed how his black eyes gleamed blue as he looked around himself, searching for who had touched him, then his eyes focased on me. I couldn't help but laugh a little at how priceless his face was.

"Oh, Jaquetta, its just you." he said,in astrange andhollow voice. I frowned a little, something wasn't right here.

"Of course it is, who else would I be?" I smiled kindly, for some reason I really wanted to make him smile, make his voice turn back to normal, "The minister of magic?" It worked, my eyes lit up in pleasure as I saw him smile at that ridiculus thought.

"Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team?" I asked, trying to take his mind off of his Howler, and James. He got up, and I followed him smiling.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no ,no! Not me! I'm horrible at the game." I smiled even more when he backed away shaking his head and waving his hands in front of his chest, slightly, in mock fear. He was funny, and he liked to talk with his hands. If only I was brave like him, then I would be in Gryffindor and be able to be better friends with him.

"_I need all of the friends I can get."_ I _thought_, All_ well."_ I brushed that negative thought aside, _"I would show him how good of a friend I could be anyway_."

"Yeah. My cousin's an absolute fanatic and tried to teach me once in his backyard. " I paused, shaking my head reflectivly, " I don't think that there was one tree that I didn't hit... and he lives in the middle of a forest too." I stopped walking, holding in a laugh, peering at him through the corner of my eyes. We both laughed a little, drawing stares from students passing by. After that moment passed we began to walk to our next class, which was the same class, when he stopped walking and slapped himself on the forehead, muttering about forgetting and must leave and other wierd phrases.

"Well, I'll see you, Jaquetta, I'm gonna go see if I can find James. I can't believe I forgot!" he turned around, remembering his loyal friend and waved me a good-bye. I nodded to him, still smiling, as he pushed through a large crowd of protesting students.

* * *

**_THIRD PERSON VIEW_**

Sirius ran, pushing through the never-ending crowd, towards the double doors that led outside. A few people (mostly the older students) grumbled and pushed against the small first-year as he ran the "wrong way, stupid!".

He was almost there when he felt an iron grip latch itself to his skinny wrist, causing him to twirl around and face his oppressor. (Or rather, byhis shirt sleeve) He pulled away, twisting against his oppressor. His sleeve tore, making him blushas students luaghed harder. He looked around himself the, sight of the laughing, pointing faces overwhelmed him temporarily. Unfortunatley, this gave his assiliant time tolatch a firmer grip on his wrist.

Then, the hand lifted him clean off the ground, by his crackingwrist. Students around him guffawed out laughter. He tried to twist out of the grasp, but it just tightened, causing his eyes to smart in pain. He stopped struggling and looked up angrily, blinking against the pain that inflamed his throbbing wrist.

" Let me go! I need to get to James!" he gaspedout angrilywhen the strong hand tightened it's hold around him even more, bending his wrist further. His other hand flew to his wrist.

A seventh year boy with long blond hair laughed cruelly at him, shaking him up and down. One moment he was being jerked upwards with a lurching sensation in the pit of his stomach. And, the next his weak legs were crashed onto the floor, slipping about helplessly. Bellatrix stood laughing next to him, never taking her eyes off of Sirius's helpless, wrigglingform. The pain in his wrist had become unbearable, a million rusty needles, burning hot, ripped at his wrist.

He tried to yell out at them, but for some reason, he couldn't speak.

"Look, he's trembling!" snorted an ugly Slytherin standing in the crowd. Sirius flushed, it was true, and they all exclaimed at that too. but what they didn't know, was that he wasn't trembling in fear of them or blushing from embarrassment.

A white-hot rage roared inside of his pounding head, causing his ears to buzz. His pale face grew hot as if there really was a fire inside of him. So hot was this fire within him that the pain in his wrist was no more. And, even if he tried, he did not move his eyes from the face of his tormentor's. For years to come, he would always have their faces branded into his memory.

The following event would be the most surprising event for the ever-growing throng of laughing students about him.

It was as if all of the ripping and clawing anger inside of him could bare itself no longer when...

* * *

**_hahaha!Suspense, ever wonderful suspense! _**

**_My glee is ever-building at the sight of your forlorn face!Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_**


	4. calling death

**__**

SILVER SILENCE

James gasped as white-hot flames licked at the fringe of his jeans, clawing at his shoes. (whatever type you all want chucks, tennis...ect)

But that was not what his attention was truly riveted on. A searing pain ripped through his hand, where he had carelessly touched the seething howler. His thoughts,thick with pain, could only think of one word... **_WATER!_**

He looked around through blurry, hazel eyes, searching desperatly for the direction of the lake. There it was! Its smooth as glass surface gleaming back at him from his left side. He stumbled towards it, quickly, his hand throbbing and screaming with an intense heat. Just then, as he began to make his way towards the ghostly lake, the fire at his legs clawed upwards and started gnawing at his straining calfs, making his head ring and pound.

He was inches from his destination, he pushedsome tall, wet reeds aside, panting heavily-only to trip on his untied shoelace and fall into the dark and swirling depths of the lake!

* * *

**_REMUS'S POINT OF VIEW:_**

I burst through the last ring of students, feeling an inhuman rage bubbling within me. I, as if in a distant dream, faintly chocked on my frothing rage that pounded a drumming dance in my howling blood. I felt as if I was outside of myself, filling the now silent area with my un-chainable fury. They all froze, momentarily, looking at me, wondering what was going to happen next. I clenched my books, unknowingly bending great dents in the thick cover, trying to control my anger. But I could not smother the snarl that began to form on my face. The familiar sensation of dilating pupils burst through me, followed by the almost welcomed feeling of power ripple through my whole frame. A few students took on an expression of horror, others...lets just say were tearing down that hallway. I knew what was happening, I was transforming because of my anger. But luckily( or unluckily) this change was mental. The human inside me faught to put a leash on my racing anger, that swam like hot poison in my pumping blood...to late...

Apparantly, this was just the diversion the boy needed. I saw him toss his black,long-haired head back, teeth clenched together in pain, and raise his slender leg and kick the tall, blond boy right where it hurts...right before they all jumped into action.

The next few moments were complete hysteria and chaos. Students, all at once began to move, some to run away, and some charging towards the two of us. I quickly reached down and grabbed the boy's shirt collar and helped him up. ( He had fallen roughly when the older boy dropped him) He shook his head, to clear his vision, before grabbing my arm(laden with books) and towing me out the front doors. Luckily, no one caught us on the way out. ( I was still steaming with anger!)As I think about it now...we made quite a remarkable scene.

* * *

**_JAMES'S POINT OF VIEW:_**

Ice-cold water pressed in on me from all sides, throttling out all. The burning sensation was gone, but now I couldn't feel anything. Faint thoughts of panic bubbled up in my groggymind as I slowly sank downwards, to my watery grave.

I tried to kick out with my legs and propel myself with my arms but, adding to my fear, they didn't move. Red spots flickered blurrily in my ever-darkening vision as my screaming lungs started to falter.

I felt a cold, colder than the lake, grip me choking out all thoughts in my head and replacing them with a horrifying numbness. Lastly, I began to lose all feelings whatsoever...black swarmed around me.

* * *

**_THIRD PERSON VIEW:_**

Sirius dragged the boy out through the heavy front doors and closed them with some hard pushing(he was only a first-year!)

He turned around, panting,his back to the door and met the other boy's eyes.

"Why did you bring me out here?" the other boy asked through his inquisitive, amber eyes. It shocked Sirius how they didn't need words to communicate. he was about to thank and ask him his name when...A great splash rang out over the morning grounds, covered with dew.

"**JAMES!"** Sirius yelled and began to run for the lake, the other boy( A/N:Sirius doesn't know his name yet! ) right at his heels.

For Sirius, all motion seemed to have slowed, including himself. The dry, crinkled green of the grass slowly trudged on beneath him. And on either side a whirlwind of blurry Autum colors surrounded his skinny form. In front of him lay the great lake, gulping down the rest of his friend, who was not struggling. Sirius squinted his eyes against the rushing wind coming against him. Each step thudded hollowly on to beat of his frantic heart.

Then all of a sudden, he was at the edge of the lake and everything started to race faster and faster, to quick for him to have any control. Which, in turn, made him fall/leap in after his now submerged friend.

* * *

**_JAMES POINT OF VIEW:_**

Just as I felt the last tendrils of consciousness slip away from me, I was jerked (literally!) out of the pulsating, swirling dark tunnel that I had begun to enter. But before I left this realm of life/death/&inbetween, I saw a white light and felt a voice of comfort surround me. it spoke to me of determination and perserverance and why I must press through. it was as if everything in my mind had been swiped clean except for one purpose...to live!

Then the pain set in. It started as a horrible burning and freezing of my throat, then erupted through the rest of my body in pins and needles. Something was pushing against my chest.

Once..._the horrible aches of consciousness sparked through my form, suspensefully..._

Twice..._my lungs contractred, bitterly..._

THREE!


End file.
